


Cuddles and Fun

by KIIRIBAKU



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIIRIBAKU/pseuds/KIIRIBAKU
Summary: Otabek and Yuri finally get to spend the night together...





	Cuddles and Fun

There is no better comfort than being held by the person you love, covered in soft, fluffy blankets and embracing the warmth radiating from your significant other.

Well, thats what Yuri thought anyway.

The fact that otabek was here, laying in bed with him, instead of being miles away and on a screen was almost surreal. The two only got to hold each other like this if they snuck into one another's hotel rooms during competitions, if they didn't get caught, that is. But this time, it was just the two boys, alone in Yuri's apartment and spooning in his bed.

Yuri never liked the idea of being the little spoon. He wanted to be the one to hold, not to be held. Don't get him wrong; it wasn't that he found it emasculating, hell, Yuri could easily be the spokesperson for destroying gender roles with his androgynous looks and traits. But when it came to spooning... he just didn't like the thought of being held.

That was, until otabek pulled him close one night after a competition not too long ago, and all of Yuri's thoughts just melted away as he fully accepted his boyfriend's strong arms around him.

So here they were, spooning and enjoying each other's company by listening to the other softly breathe. Otabek would casually nuzzle his face into Yuri's neck, placing small kisses, and Yuri would blush and stroke one of Otabek's hands.

Yuri could feel Otabek's breath tickle a sensitive part of his neck at one point, and instinctively shuffled slightly.

"Ahh, Y-Yura..."

Whoops. Yuri had somehow pressed his ass against Otabek's crotch slightly too hard, provoking quite a reaction. Yuri, being the little shit that he is, thought he could have some fun with this.

He ever so slowly ground his ass against Otabek even more, feeling his smirk grow as he heard Otabek gasp slightly.

"Yura, baby..." Otabek mumbled in Yuri's ear, pressing his hips into Yuri in a slight thrust "You are such a tease, my love"

"You love it" Yuri whispered seductively, feeling Otabek become hard against him. He could feel his own dick rising to the occasion, and groaned slightly.

"You love being a little tease for me, don't you?" Otabek moaned, intertwining their legs and grinding against Yuri at his own pace.

"Yes, B-Beka" Yuri stuttered, starting to feel overly warm "Fuck..."

Yuri adjusted his position slightly so he could whip off his oversized shirt (in reality, it was actually Otabek's). The two were both just in their boxers now, their members straining against the fabric.

Yuri gasped loudly as he felt Otabek's hand reach around his waist and palm his bulge "A-Ah... yes..."

Otabek took this as an invitation to dip his hand into his lovers boxers. Yuri mewled and moaned as Otabek slowly started to pump his with calloused hands.

"Such a good boy, Yuri" Otabek sighed, feeling the knot in his stomach begin to come undone "my Yura..."

He was thrusting and grinding his hips against the younger boy, trying to pump his member in time. Otabek knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and neither was Yuri.

"I-I'm gonna come b=Beka, f-fuck" Yuri whined, pressing his head back against his lover. Otabek saw this as a chance to start kissing down his neck, sucking and biting occasionally.

This was all it took for Yuri to break. with a loud moan, he came in his boxers and on Otabek's hand. Feeling and hearing Yuri come undone pushed Otabek over the edge, and with one final roll of his hips he came against Yuri.

The two both laid there, panting while coming down from their highs. The uncomfortable feeling of damp boxers soon came, so they sat up and stripped off their soiled garments.

"You know these are ruined now, right?" Otabek smirked, wiping himself with the soiled material. Yuri copied him and cleaned himself before throwing his boxers across the room.

"I'll buy us new ones, who cares" he chuckled "Now hurry up and hold me again, we can take showers in the morning"

"Showers?" Otabek questioned as the two laid back down in their original position "As in, separate? Might as well share one, my love"

Yuri blushed and chuckled at his boyfriends comment, closing his eyes and once again enjoying the comfort of being held by his boyfriend, his love, Otabek Altin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why can i never think of good ways to enc stories uGHGHGjjhdghgf
> 
> did yall like it? let me know and give me ideas for other chapters! 
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
